Mario (SSB Feud)
Mario was the first character added in the Super Smash Bros. Series and returns in Super Smash Bros. Feud with some small changes. Part of the Super Mario series. Moveset Mario keeps the same moves as before but his side Special has been changed to Cappy Spin. Instead of a cape Mario throws Cappy a short distance forward. If Cappy hits an opponent he will appear on that opponent and turn them the other direction quickly. Though the concepts the same as the cape it’s still a cool addition. Signature.. Stage Mario’s Signature Stage is Mario Bros. Kart Mario’s Signature Kart is the Tropical Wiggler Kart which is a topical wiggler that is possessed by cappy. Mario hops on top of it to ride it Track Mario’s Signature Track is Mario Circuit. Goalie Mario's signature goalie he has in soccer is a cap kingdom citezen Baseball Bat Mario's signature baseball bat is red with a white circle that has a red letter M inside Tennis Racket Mario's signature Tennis racket has red outlines with a red M Painted on it Golf Club Mario's signature golf club is red with a white circle at the bottom that has a red letter M inside it Ball Mario’s Signature Ball is the regular tennis, soccer, basketball, and golf ball but with a red M. 9D07894F-AC04-4E44-9E2B-8B35A208A230.jpeg|Mario Bros Stage BC239ECF-095D-44F5-ACF4-01A616B033E5.png|Mario Curcuit Track TropicalWiggler.png|Tropical Wiggler Kart design without Cappy Alternate Costumes Mario has the same alternate costumes as he did in SSB Ultimate but the Fire Mario based skin has returned C01C4253-FD9B-4F74-ABA4-D81E8A8894BE.png|Alt Mario costumes 9DEE7172-EF07-4B02-8A2D-C721ECB95CDF.jpeg|Fire Mario Alternate Costume Amiibo8BitClassicMario.png|Pixel Mario Classic Outfit (Sports Exclusive) ModernMarioSMM.png|Pixel Modern Mario Costume (Sports Exclusive) Metalmario0.png|Silver Mario Costume (Sports Exclusive) Goldmario0.png|Gold Mario Costume (Sports Exclusive) Special Moves Kart Racing Mario’s Special item is Cappy which allows you to throw cappy forwards if it hits an opponent your kart stays directly behind that opponent and invincible for five seconds Soccer Mario’s Special is Fire Ball Mario kicks the ball making it catch on fire making it untouchable fore a few seconds Baseball Mario’s Special is F.L.U.U.D. Mario attaches F.L.U.U.D to the ball and then hits before it lands F.L.U.U.D shoots water to push it a little more confusing the opponent for a second Tennis Mario’s Special is Wall Jump witch works the same as it does in Mario Tennis Aces Golf Mario’s Special is Fireball witch puts the ball on fire making it roll on the ground a little farther Basket Ball Mario’s Special is Mario Tornado witch sucks up the ball and spits it at the goal useful if another player has the ball and is about to score Amiibo All previos Mario Amiibos work as well as a new Alt one along with them. List of Mario Amiibo that are Compatible •Mario (SSB)-Train this Amiibo to level 50 •Mario (Super Mario)-Train this Amiibo to level 50 •Silver Mario-Train this Amiibo to level 50 to unlock Silver Mario Outfit in sports •Gold Mario-Train this Amiibo to level 50 to unlock Gold Mario Outfit in sports •30th Anniversary Mario (Classic Colors)-Train this Amiibo to level 50 to unlock Classic Pixel Mario outfit in sports •30th Aniversary Mario (Modern Colors)-Train this Amiibo to level 50 to unlock Modern Pixel Mario outfit in Sports •Mario (Wedding Outfit)-Train this Amiibo to level 50 •Mario Card (Soccer)-Unlocks an exclusive red soccer ball •Mario Card (Baseball)-Unlocks an exclusive red Baseball •Mario Card (Tennis)-Unlocks an exclusie red Tennis ball •Mario Card (Golf)-Unlocks an exclusive red golf ball •Mario Maker Mario Alt.-Train to level 50 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Males